Polaroid
by gredandforge95
Summary: AU: College. Lily, a Pre-Med student goes to a frat party and meets James. Rated M for swearing and smutty smut smut. Lily/James, Sirius/Marlene


**Disclaimer: I do not own the names or anything.**

"We're going tonight right?!" Marlene demands as she walks into her a room in her quaint apartment she shared with her best friend, Lily. It was 7pm and Lily was just lying in her bed, listening to J. Cole's new album, trying not to think about awful school week she just had. Aspiring to become a doctor in this age is a rather difficult feat, and she was always questioning whether she's cut out for this at all. Lily looked towards Marlene, her face clearly demonstrating a look of incessant pleading. She laughed at her puppy dog blue eyes, sighed and responded.

"Yea yea, let's go. Lord knows I need to let loose and go ham." Marlene's features relaxed, as she jumped on Lily's bed, clearly excited about what the night had in store for them… the unknown.

"Thank god! I didn't just buy four new crop tops just to have them lying on my bed with their B Melville tags still attached!" Marlene laughed, turning towards Lily, her eyes brightening.

"God Lils, you HAVE to wear one. You have the perfect body for them." Lily nodded, getting excited for the nights plans, thinking what she should pair Marlene's crop top with.

Lily did indeed have an incredible body, when she was little she was labeled as gangly with her extra long legs and arms, but as she grew they became her favorite features, complementally her slender frame well. She had a small waist and average breasts and a perky ass, features that guys lusted over, reminding them of supermodels cat walking the runway. She has green eyes and fiery red hair that was curly and manageably frizzy, but framed her face exotically. During the weekdays, during classes, her face was bare but for her trusty chap stick, and her hair was knotted in a bun, usually haphazardly twirled up. She never really had the time whilst studying to put makeup on, which would look quite ridiculous since she spent most of her time at the library, anyways. Tonight, she couldn't wait to dress up; it had been a while since she attempted to look nice.

Marlene got off the bed, walking towards Lily's iHome, attached her phone and started playing her favorite "getting ready to go out" playlist. She turned toward Lily, eyes excited, and held out her hand.

"We've got 2 hours, babe, let's get ready." Lily snorted, grabbed her hand and was pulled off the bed. She picked up her mini Polaroid camera, a Christmas present from her grandma, who loved Lily's obsession with vintage items. Lily loved that camera; she loved the idea of only getting one chance to capture a moment perfectly. With a digital camera, you can take as many pictures as you want until you love one, but with an instant camera, you have to actually see the world and pay attention to find the perfect picture.

Marlene opened the double doors to Lily's closet, which caused Lily to look up and chuckle at the perfect image of Marlene's arms open wide as she assessed Lily's extensive clothing. She lifted her instant camera and clicked, the flash going off and Marlene to turn around, looking annoyed but obviously pleased at being the object of many of Lily's polaroids.

"You bringin that tonight, Lils?" Marlene started picking out skirts and shorts, not looking up at her best friend, and knowing the answer already.

"Obviously."

Two hours later and Lily and Marlene were ready to go, looking incredible and already slightly tipsy. Marlene was wearing a backless black top with jeans and knee high boots, her hair sleek and straight, red lips accompanying her bold eyes. She loved going out, it was her time to wear all the clothes she bought that would be inappropriate for any other situation other than a party or a day in summer. Of course she loved the attention she got, she was the life of the party and guys fell in love with her, but she never gave them the time of day.

Lily, dressed similarly, was wearing a green crop top and jet-black jeans and black heels, her red hair was frizz free and curled to perfection, a striking contrast from her shirt. Her eyes were smoked out with brown and gold eye shadow, which she paired with nude lips. She knew she looked good, they both did. Marlene's phone started going off, Alice's name popping up on the screen.

"Oops, we're running a bit late, Alice is probably wondering where we are," Marlene swiped her phone to talk to Alice,

"Aliiiice! Hey hun, we're on our way to your place, just waiting for the taxi! See you soon!"

Alice and her boyfriend Frank were throwing a small pre-game at their place before they were all headed to Frank's fraternity's house party. Ten minutes later and Marlene and Lily arrived Alice's apartment, the music faintly thumping from the outside, cars parked outside. They both walked in and were greeted with the sight of their best friends in college, Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Molly, Arthur, and Benjy, playing beer pong, talking, and hanging out. They greeted Marlene and Lily with a roar of excitement and welcomed them in, handing them both shots, encouraging them to get even drunker. What great friends.

Alice sauntered over to them, a vision in a flowy white top and dark blue jeans, her boyfriend Frank keeping his eyes on her as she walked towards her best friends.

"Oh my god, you both look HOT, like damn. Ready to break some boy's heart, Marlene?" She jabbed at Marlene, who chuckled,

"I can't help if a guy falls in love with me, it's their own damn fault they're boring to me."

Alice laughed and said to Lily, "Ahhh the nerd has finally left the library! You better not be DD tonight like usual. I want you to hook up with a random guy, wake up hung over and have brunch with us tomorrow, like we always did until you bailed on the crew to study!" She glared sternly at Lily, who looked abashed, waved off Alice, "Don't worry, the fun, crazy girl you met freshman year on the counter top dancing at her first party is going to be back tonight, just for old times sake!"

Alice squealed, put her arms around both the girls and together they greeted the rest of the crew. Molly was already on top of Arthur's lap, sipping on jack and coke, while Arthur was nursing a beer, saying hi. Dorcas and Benjy were playing beer pong, and poor Benjy was about to lose. Benjy looked good Lily thought, remembering their yearlong relationship at the beginning of college. She had broken things off with him at the end of freshman year when she realized she only liked him as a friend, their relationship lacking the one thing she wanted most: passion. He understood, although he still loved her, he agreed to being just friends. He looked up at Lily, his face coloring slightly as he took in her outfit, quickly replaced with a genial smile and greeted Lily and Marlene.

Thirty minutes later, after a couple of games and lots of beer sloshed around, the crew was ready to leave for the real party. Frank, always the responsible friend, was driving everyone to the party, being the only sober one. They all piled in his SUV, and in a couple minutes arrived at another house that was live as hell. Cars were parked every where, they're were guys outside shot gunning beers and people walking in and out, the music loudly playing in the background. Everyone followed Frank into the house, since he knew the guys throwing the party, his fellow pledge brothers. Frank had just recently rushed his frat, and Lily hadn't yet met any of his brothers. They walked in the dim lit living room, girls and guys dancing and talking, taking shots and drinking from the huge punch cooler. Lily looked back at Marlene and saw she was already talking to a cute boy with shaggy hair that was clearly into her best friend. Lily chuckled, knowing that boy would be a small blip in Marlene' life of boys, feeling slightly sorry for him.

She turned towards the kitchen with the intention of getting some punch, and suddenly bumped right into someone. That someone grabbed her arms to steady her, and she looked up into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had seen on a boy. The hazel-eyed boy looked at Lily with interest,

"Ah shit! Sorry! I didn't see you there, you alright?" His voice was deep and sexy. Lily nodded, biting her lip as she admired this boy.

"Name's James, nice to meet you…?" He paused, waiting for her name. She smiled and replied,

"Lily, and you're totally fine, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention" He took her hand and said

"Well, Lily, I am glad we bumped into each other, can I get you some punch?" Lily nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Many guys and girls greeted him as they walked to the cooler, and she assumed he must be one of Frank's frat brother's who lived there. Convenient, she thought, that he lives here, his room just seconds away, and he could be her distraction for the night. James handed Lily a cup and they spent the next couple hours talking, dancing, and drinking.

He was funny. She wasn't sure if she was just drunk or totally enamored by him, but she couldn't stop laughing. She learned that he did live here, with his three best friends, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter. Sirius was the cute guy who was hitting on Marlene, who was, much to Lily's surprise, on Sirius's lap on the couch making out. Lupin was the grand host, taking care of the people who didn't have drinks and helping out those who had too much. And Peter, James pointed him out, was a small, plump, boy sitting on the couch, too drunk to even move.

"So what are you majoring in?" James asked, leaning on the wall.

Lily chuckled, "I'm a Bio Pre-Med student," knowing full well what his reaction to that would be, as was everyone's.

"No way, you are crazy smart, aren't you? Guess you can have the beauty and the brains," he winked at her, taking a sip of his beer.

"And what about you?" Lily asked, smiling at his previous compliment.

"Ah… I am in criminal justice... I plan to be a police detective or a lawyer. I haven't decided yet." He ruffled his hair. Lily was quite impressed; he seemed to be the typical business major frat type. James laughed, his head tilting back, as she told him just that.

"Yea, all my bros are some sort of business major, except for Sirius, he's just like me. So anyways, besides studying all the time and goin out, what do you like to do for fun, Lily?"

Lily looked at him, about to respond, when she changed her mind and took her camera out of her bag and snapped a candid shot of James.

"Photography" Lily winked, as the Polaroid camera spit out the photo of James. James laughed, taken aback slightly from the flash of the camera and her impulsive move. He went to take the picture from her camera, but she pulled it away,

"Nope, sorry, you can't see it. It's for me to keep." Lily cheekily replied, took the photo and slipped it in her bag.

"What! I'm the model in the picture so I should have it… or at least look at it." James put his hands on her waist pulling her close, staring at her with puppy eyes, "Puh-lease can I see it." Lily's stomach fluttered as his hands touched her bare waist, exposed from her top, staring into his eyes for a second before smiling and shaking her head.

"Nope sorry, I'm a selfish photographer, I like to be the only one to see the pictures and keep them. Tough luck, James... maybe next time." She winked and stepped back, taking his hand,

"Let's dance!" pulling him toward the throng of drunken college kids, grinding at the music. James looked at Lily swinging her hips, not believing his luck and thanking god for running into her that night.

He never kept his hands off her, sliding dangerously close to her ass, his eyes darkened as he looked down at Lily, who had her arms around his neck loosely, swaying her hips to the beat, her eyes looking up at James under her long lashes. He pushed Lily's hair out of her face, in a strangely intimate way, and mumbled, "God you are so sexy."

Lily, feeling all the alcohol in her system, her hormones, and James hands on her body, kissed him. His grip around her waist tightened as he pulled her body to him as much as possible, prying her mouth open with his tongue, deepening the kiss. They ravaged each other for a couple of minutes until Lily pulled back, turned her back towards him, and began grinding on his pelvis. Her arm snaked up to hold his cheek as she danced to the music, James hands roaming, groping, squeezing. Lily pulled her hair to one side with her other hand and James took that as an opportunity to start kissing her neck, enticing a moan from Lily's mouth that only James could hear over the music. His lower region twitched and hardened as Lily continued to grind on his body. Her crop top allowed his hands to easily roam her taut stomach and down to her legs, gripping them. Both their breath became ragged as the song continued and they could both feel his erection on her ass. He released his mouth from her neck, and moved to her ear, nipping it softly before whispering in her ear, "come to my room?"

Lily, being drunk and extremely horny, nodded, turned back around again and kissed him. James led her to the back of the house, down the hall and to the right, opened a door to let her in, closed it and turned the lights on. They stared at each other, lust written all over their faces, before rushing into each other's arms and furiously kissing. James picked Lily up, eliciting a little yelp from her, and he crashed onto his bed, still ravaging her lips, his hands snaking under her shirt, reaching to her bra, fondling her breasts. Lily moaned and scratched at his back, pulling his shirt up, trying to get it off. With a little help from James she pulled his shirt off and stared at his shirtless body, licking her lips. James chuckled,

"Like what you see?" His eyebrow cocked, and she ignored his teasing, running her hands over his washboard abs, shutting him up. He responded by pulling her shirt up slowly, letting Lily finish the job, Marlene's crop top thrown to the floor, revealing her lacy black bra. James stopped and stared, his breath staggering, as he took in her half naked body.

"You are so hot," he breathed, his hands roaming her body and bent down to lay kisses on her stomach, Lily moaning softly. In their haste to get on his bed, Lily's purse was flung onto the bed, the clasp opening, and her camera was half out. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw the camera, an idea sparking in his head. He reached over, grabbed the camera and looked at Lily, who was looking back at him with sexy bedroom eyes, curious to see what he wanted to do with her Polaroid. Her hair was spread out over the bed and her arms were above her, in an incredibly sensual position. James took the camera and snapped a photo of her, her hair in disarray and her eyes piercing back at him with lust, making his erection even harder. Lily smiled, and then tugged the camera out of his hand and placed it on his bedside table.

"Ok, enough pictures, just fucking kiss me." She grabbed his neck and pulled him down. He laughed, kissing her,

"Fine with me, supermodel."

James began kissing her neck and running his hands on her back, reaching the clasp of her bra, ripping it open, and exposed her breasts. He latched his mouth on one nipple and kneaded the other nub, making it hard. Lily arched are back, moaning 'yes'. Lily tugged at his jeans, wanting them to be off. James obliged, and began to peel Lily's jeans off her body, leaving him in his boxers and her in her lacy thong. Lily saw his penis through his boxers, her breath hitched as his size, making her more wet. She grabbed him and forced him on his back, and moved to straddle his cock, grinding on his erection.

"Oh fuck, Lily" he moaned.

She moved her mouth from his lips to his neck to his abs, all the way down to his boxers, sliding them off and releasing his cock. He kicked his boxers to the ground, and Lily placed her hand around his dick, rubbing up and down, looked at James seductively and placed her mouth on his tip. James moaned even louder. She put his whole cock in her mouth, bobbing up and down, loving the feeling of his huge penis in her mouth. James grabbed her hair and pushed her head even further down, so his cock reached the back of her throat. She sucked and fondled his balls, giving him the best blowjob ever, until he was ready to come.

"I'm gonna cum," he gasped as he exploded in her mouth, filling her mouth, which she swallowed. He grabbed her and flipped her around, with the intent to treat her just the same, ripping her black string thong off and rubbing his fingers over her pussy, making her moan even louder.

"Fuck, you're so wet" he panted, as he slipped his fingers through her folds.

Lily gasped, and moaned, "yes James, yes." He put his finger in her and began pumping, her hand snaking down to rub her clit, moaning louder as another finger entered her.

"Please, I need you in me, now" she looked at him, not talking about his fingers already inside. James smirked, relentlessly fucking her with his fingers, making her rasp out,

"Now James, please, fuck me with your cock, now" She didn't know if it was how much she had to drink or the fact that she hadn't had sex in so long, but she needed him badly. James looked at her hungrily and took his fingers out, sucking on them, before grabbing a condom and sliding it on. He grabbed her and flipped her on her arms and knees, doggy style, her ass up in the air. He grabbed her waist and teased her clit by rubbing his dick on her pussy over and over without entering. Lily arched her back and moaned out loudly, panting, turning her neck to see his face to beg.

"James, fuck me now." He smirked and happily obliged, thrusting in her opening, both of them moaning as he filled her.

"God you are so tight, Lily, so fucking tight." He pulled out slightly and began to fuck her, pumping in an out at a torturously slow pace.

"Harder, harder" Lily panted. He pumped in and out faster, his cock filling her, slamming her again and again. Lily had to bit his pillow to stop herself from screaming out loud. She reached up and began to rub furiously at her clit, overcome by his hard and fast thrusts. Lily tightened around his cock, making him moan loud, as she felt her climax rushing over her whole body.

_"Fuck_" Lily knew she was close to coming. James fucked her faster, wanted to hear her come on his dick, knowing he was about to come again. Lily felt it coming and it hit her hard, her pussy convulsing and tightening, the waves of her orgasm overcoming her, as she yelled, "Ohhhh, James," which sent him over the edge, coming in her, his face thrown back as he quickened his thrusts to follow his release.

"God, Lily." His pulled out his cock with a wet plop and collapsed next to lily's spent body. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath.

Lily woke up, still naked under the covers; James's arm snaked around her. She looked at the time: 6:00am. She was shocked she was up this early, considering the fact that they fucked twice more. She decided she wanted to leave before he woke up. She hated the morning after interaction. She wasn't looking for anything else with him; she was too busy with school. Quietly she slipped out of his bed, careful not to wake him, and put on her clothes that were strewn all over his room. She grabbed her purse and her camera, a picture still attached to it. She pulled it out and saw the picture of her staring at James/the camera with only a bra on. She had to admit it was the sexiest picture she ever took. She was about to put it in her purse with her camera when she looked up at James and had an idea.

James groaned and turned over, finally waking up, expecting to see Lily in his bed, still naked. He reached over to pull her closer when his hand found nothing. He opened his eyes and saw an empty bed, save for a picture on his pillow. A picture of Lily from last night with a caption, "supermodel sex "

He grinned, looking at beautiful Lily staring back at him. _God, he had to see her again._

**Thanks y'all for reading! This was just an idea I had since I just got a new instant camera for Christmas. Not sure if I want to continue the story so please R&R if you want me to continue or if you have any ideas. This was my first time writing a smutty story so feedback would be appreciated! **


End file.
